An Unexpected Adventure
by Ferya
Summary: Bilba Bolsón destacó entre los suyos por lanzarse a la aventura con 13 enanos y un mago. Pero cual es su historia? Como avanzó la aventura entre nuestros protagonistas? Que ocurrió entre Bilba y Thorin? Acompaña a Frodo a conocer esta historia de pies a cabeza. (Thorin x FemBilbo) Se prohibe la copia o publicación de la historia sin mi permiso. Los personajes no me pertenecen.


**CAPITULO 1**

"Hubo un tiempo en todo aquello que conocíamos no era más que nuestra propia tierra. Un lugar de grandes prados verdes donde era fácil correr y jugar sin descanso. Donde la comida nunca escaseaba y donde era extraño no comer, como mucho, ocho veces al día. Donde tus padres te abrazaban con mimo y te cuidaban con amor.

Sin embargo, en ocasiones, la vida es cruel y difícil, haciendo así que jamás conocieras esas sensaciones. Pues jamás fuiste una hobbit normal. Eras dada a las aventuras, buscando elfos y hadas por los bosques que rodeaban la comarca. Te gustaba comer, como a todo buen hobbit, pero nunca en exceso, siempre lo justo. Tal vez fuera herencia de tu familia materna, la cual andaba tan ocupada iniciando aventuras que jamás se preguntaban si era hora de comer.

Y a pesar de que antaño sí que conociste el amor de un padre y una madre, el tiempo te los arrebato demasiado temprano. Belladona Tuk y Bungo Bolsón, fallecieron una larga noche de invierno en la que la oscuridad alcanzó la Comarca, llevándose consigo las pobres almas de unos cuantos hobbits.

Fue así como tú, mi dulce y bella, Bilba Bolsón, te quedaste sola en aquella gran casa. Pero hubo una ocasión, en la que Bolsón Cerrado fue abandonado por su dueña, la cual decidió dejar atrás todo su pasado para vivir una aventura"

Una aventura? Estas seguro de eso abuelo? Somos Bolsón, nosotros no vivimos aventuras – Un pequeño hobbit se encontraba escuchando la historia de lo que su abuelo llamaba: la mayor aventura de una Bolsón.

Créeme, algún día podrás conocer a tu tía Bilba y todo aquello que piensas en este instante, cambiara. – Gordaboc Brandigamo no podía evitar pensar que el pequeño de su hija, Prímula Brandigamo, y uno de los primos de Bilba, Drogo Bolsón; se parecía, con gran similitud, a su tía.

Pero abuelo, Padre me ha explicado mil veces historias sobre nuestra familia y ninguna narraba aventuras como tú dices – Al pequeño Frodo Bolsón le costaba creer que una hobbit, y no cualquier hobbit sino nada más y nada menos que una Bolsón, hubiese vivido aventuras increíbles tal y como le resumió su abuelo durante la cena.

Mi querido Frodo, es cierto que Bilba porta con orgullo el apellido que comparte con tu padre pero si hay algo que la diferencie de los demás es su parte Tuk. No hay familia más aventurera ni más insensata en la Comarca, pero fue aquello que todos criticaban, lo que llevo a Bilba más allá de su hogar. Pero como siempre te digo, todo a su tiempo. Mañana te contare un poco más sobre Bilba.

Pero abuelo, yo quiero continuar hoy.

Lo comprendo, pero dudo que tu madre te deje quedarte hasta tarde para escuchar las historias de un viejo hobbit.

Oh, en absoluto Padre, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees con Frodo. Después de todo, no os veis a diario. – Una sonriente Prímula apareció en el momento justo y no pudo evitar emocionarse aún más cuando su pequeño saltó en la cama listo para seguir escuchando a su abuelo.

Bien, pues como iba diciendo…

"Bilba no era una hobbit normal. Su cabello largo y rizado de ese color tan característico, el cual no era ni castaño ni rubio. En ocasiones su padre lo llamaba "castabio" haciendo reír a Bilba sin remedio.

Y por supuesto, esos grandes ojos azules tan claros como el mismísimo cielo. Tampoco era una hobbit voluptuosa, sin embargo, tenía sus curvas. Esto la hacía hermosa como ninguna aunque claro, no era una hobbit ejemplar.

El cabello demasiado largo, los ojos demasiado grandes, la cabeza llena de historias largas y aburridas, demasiado culta y contestona… Eran algunos de los comentarios que los hobbits decían al verla pasar.

Hubo, por supuesto, hobbits que la amaron y cuidaron como su primo Drogo Bolsón, su tío Fosco Bolsón y su abuelo Mungo Bolsón. Su tía Mirabella Tuk la amaba como nadie y por supuesto, aquel que la educó, cuidó e hizo que fuera tal y como era, fue sin duda el viejo Tuk.

Pero nuestra aventura comienza cuando hace 60 años atrás, un hombre de sombrero picudo y larga barba gris se posó frente a Bilba Bolsón una cálida mañana de primavera.


End file.
